Certain cameras, such as light-field or plenoptic cameras, rely upon a lens array over an image sensor and/or an array of image sensors to capture directional projection of light. Among other drawbacks, these approaches use relatively large and specialized image sensors which are generally unsuitable for other applications (e.g., video capture, video conferencing, etc.), use only a fraction of the information captured, and rely upon high levels of processing to deliver even a viewfinder image, for example. Further, some of these light-field or plenoptic camera devices require a relatively large height for specialized lens and/or sensor arrays and, thus, do not present practical solutions for use in cellular telephones.
The drawings illustrate are provided by way of example and should not be considered limiting of the scope of the embodiments described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positions of elements and features may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals among the figures generally designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.